Unbeknown Mutual Feelings
by GeorgieAndJess
Summary: Harry is battling with his feelings towards Fred, but surely he couldn't feel the same?


Title – Unbeknown Mutual Feelings

By- Georgie and Jess

**Quick message; first joint written fanfic ever. Pretty much every other paragraph is mine. E.g first one's Jess' second one's mine. **

It was the end of Harry's 5th stressful year at Hogwarts, and he'd accepted the Weasley's offer to stay at the Burrow throughout the holidays. After getting the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross station, Harry, Ron, and the other Weasley siblings got into Arthur's flying Ford Anglia. After a while, they arrived at the Burrow. A little isolated family home in the country. Harry trudged upstairs, and went into Ron's room where he'd be staying, and flung his bag at the wall before collapsing on the bed. He stared the ceiling and thought about his current situation.

He was at the Burrow so there was no fear of getting beaten at the Dursley's. He was unsure of how he was going to survive the rest of his life with Voldemort on his back and his newfound confusion over Sirius Black. He had no idea about what was going to happen. He was glad he had friends like Ron and Hermione but he couldn't tell them everything. He was open to talk about his dreams and his feelings toward Voldemort but he wasn't about to tell them his greatest secret. He was gay, simple as that but in the current climate of homophobia he was not about to let it lose.

Harry was lost in a trail of thoughts, until Fred Weasley, one of the twins, knocked on Harry's door. After getting no response, Fred popped his head round the door making Harry jump. This shocked Fred who bit his lip. "Mum said tea's ready." Fred announced after a few awkward seconds, and left the room. Harry sighed, before briskly following Fred, and bounding down the stairs.

He entered the dining room and saw Fred almost immediately, sitting at the table, grinning and talking to Ron, who was looking pretty stupid as usual. Harry soon found himself staring at Fred, unable to take his eyes away. He was beautiful. He continued to stare until someone came up behind him. "Alright Harry?" A voice said behind him. Harry whipped around to find George leaning over him with that signature Weasley Twin Grin on his face. Harry stared dumb-founded at George until Molly broke him out of his trance with 'Come on Harry, love, sit down.' Harry sat and tried not to look at the twins desperately.

Harry's sighed. How could he ever admit the truth to anyone? He'd be mocked forever. After a few seconds, which seemed like a few minutes in Harry's thoughts, sat between Fred and George, he began to eat. He felt the twin's gaze on him but didn't look up. After pushing the food around his plate, he realised he couldn't stay any longer, so without warning, he shot his chair back, and belted out of the back door. Harry didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just hoped that no one would find him.

He ran across the garden ignoring the confused shouts of the Weasley's and continued over their wall and into the field. He didn't even notice he was being followed until he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. He then found himself staring to turquoise eyes of Fred Weasley. Harry couldn't suppress his gasp of surprise and the twin started at him. "What are you doing Harry," Fred said in that tone of voice that nearly made Harry blush.

He was so beautiful. His straggly auburn hair framed his face. He's perfect. "Harry?" Fred said in a slightly demanding tone. Oh god, not this again. Harry looked over Fred's shoulder, who was lightly holding onto him, and spied the Weasley's running towards him. Harry couldn't take it. The smell of him. Everything about him. He shook Fred off, and once again ran. He peered over his shoulder to see Fred falling to his knees. No, I couldn't. He'd never feel the same. He'd never be able to look at him again. Or any of the other Weasley's. Harry didn't know where he was going. All of a sudden, his legs buckled, and he blacked out.

When Fred saw Harry collapse he got up as quickly as he could and ran over the fellow Gryffindor. He turned to see his twin coming towards him. George dropped to his knees beside his brother and asked what happened. "I asked him why he ran and then he ran again and then he collapsed," Fred said in a rush. George looked at him questioningly before Ron and Arthur reached them. Fred picked Harry's limp frame up and carried him back to the house to wait his waking.

As soon as they reached the house, Molly started fussing immediately. Fred and George raised their eyebrows at each other, before Harry was taken upstairs and taken into the Twins' room. Ron was so annoyed that his best friend hadn't told him what was wrong as he had also noticed how distant he'd become, and a mix of confusion as Harry had decided to run from the table. Fred placed Harry onto his bed, and stayed there for a while, staring at Harry. How he wished he was able to explain everything to him. George came in a few minutes after and broke Fred's thoughts. "You okay Freddy?" he asked in his cocky little voice.

"Yeah, fine." Fred replied, his head in the clouds.

"Look Freddy, I know how you feel about Harry." George announced, smirking. Fred's head spun round as he head Harry's name. "You could have told me, I'm your brother!"

Fred put his head in his hands and slumped onto the bed Harry was laid in.

"Don't be like that, Fred, I'm not taking the mick I just think that you should tell him. It's for the best." George smirked and left, ruffling his brother's hair beforehand. Fred sat up and looked at Harry, studying his features. His eyes were currently closed but when open they were such a beautiful emerald green. His lips were full and almost pouty, his nose was perfectly formed. He was perfection. Fred took his eyes off Harry and got off the bed so he could transfigure something into a bed for Harry. As much as he wanted Harry to sleep in his bed he highly doubted that would happen. He thought through his situation as he worked.

He loved Harry, but he couldn't love Harry. Homosexuality wasn't highly accepted in the wizading world. How the hell did George know? Fred gritted his teeth as he got lost in his thoughts. Yes, he loved Harry. He would do anything for him. But what would the rest of the Weasley's say? How could he ever return to Hogwarts? He loves Harry. He loves Harry.

"I love Harry." He blurted out, before bolting from the room.

A few minutes later Harry awoke. He sat upright, looking around in slight confusion about where he was. He realised soon enough though that he was in Fred and George's bedroom due to the copious amounts of 'sweets' and other practical joke equipment. He tried to remember what happened before he passed out and it came flooding back. Harry groaned in frustration and lowered his head into his hands. He remembered running and Fred and then running again and then blackness. He remembered that red hair and those blue eyes the most though. He groaned again and shook his head. He knew he loved the Weasley twin, but he didn't know why and it annoyed him but he couldn't stop. Something was compelling him to tell Fred what he felt but Fred was two years older and so much was on the line is Fred rejected him. He didn't know what to do.

Fred had made his way down stairs and went into the living room, followed by his brother.

"Alright Freddy?" George said, not with his usual cocky tone. It came out as a more caring tone.

"What should I do George?" Fred shuddered, his head in his hands. George was the only one who knew about his sexuality.

"Just tell him, you never know how he'll react." George said smiling. "As mum always says; better out than in."

Fred couldn't help but laugh. He was so happy to have such an understanding brother and even if his family rejected him he would still have his brother.

"How do you know, by the way?" Fred asked looking at his brother.

"You talk in your sleep. I do too; you should've figured that out."

"Oh."

"Well come on then let's go," Said George jumping up from where he was sat and running upstairs. Fred followed, nervous about how this was going to turn out.

Harry heard the approaching footsteps and pretended to be asleep. "You should just tell him Freddy." He heard a familiar voice say.

"But what if he rejects me?" A nervous voice asked next. Harry recognized it as Fred's and tensed up slightly. The movement went un-noticed by the twins.

"Then you have me and I am awesome." The voice was cocky and he guessed it was George's as it was almost identical to the other.

Fred walked over to the bed and bent over Harry. He looked at George who just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Harry." Fred began clear pain in his voice as he brushed him hands through Harry's hair. "Please wake up." He paused again, his face getting closer to Harry's. "I-I-I love you Harry."

Harry's eyes shot open and Fred flushed with embarrassment and bolted from the room. Harry sat up and looked at the door half expecting Fred to come back through. "Sorry Harry," George said sympathetically. He helped Harry onto shaky legs and made sure he was steady before letting go. Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears but he held it together. "You talk in your sleep too, go get him big boy." George grinned and patted Harry's arse out the door.

Fred felt humiliated. He ran across several fields and hid behind some trees before leaning against one of the oldest oak trees, and sliding down. He sobbed more than he'd ever sobbed before. He'd lost the boy he loved so dearly, he'd lost his family, and his dignity. Or so he thought. Harry was still feeling dizzy from passing out and eventually stumbled over the fields towards Fred. Fred was still sobbing, and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Piss off George." He said, presuming it was his brother.

"Fred, why did you never tell me?" Harry asked, sitting next to Fred under the tree.

"Why are you here Harry, you hate me, you think I'm a freak." Fred said without looking up.

"Fred, no, you've got it all wrong." Harry exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Fred slowly raised his head, and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "Harry?" he asked, quite confused at what he'd just came out with."

"I love you too, Fred Weasley." Harry said quietly. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Fred's. Fred tensed up but soon melted into the kiss. Harry moaned quietly and pressed his body against the redhead's. Fred slipped his tongue through Harry's lips then slipped a hand in those messy locks. One of Harry's hands grasped Fred's shirt and the other rested lightly on the twin's cheek. Fred pulled away, making Harry whine, he looked into Harry's emerald eyes and whispered, "Really?"

Harry nodded and kissed him softly. Fred kissed him back and smiled sweetly. Harry's kiss swollen lips pulled into a grin as he blushed. Fred heaved himself up and held his hand out for Harry. Harry grasped his hand and Fred dragged him up. "So what happens next?"

"Does your mum know, you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, no. I don't know how she'd react." Fred sighed. "Only George."

Harry held out his hand, and lead Fred back to The Burrow. As soon as they walked in through the back door, holding hands, they were greeted by the whole Weasley family, and Hermione Granger, who must have arrived sometime in the afternoon. Fred grinned at George who winked back at him.

Hermione let out a fangirl-ish squeal and ran towards the boys, embracing both of them. Fred and Harry were shocked but hugged her back anyway. When she let go of them Molly came up to them and smiled warmly, Arthur at her side. "Well boys, it's nice to see you've finally done something about all of this," She said. Fred and Harry gaped at her.

"It was obvious; you both act like school girls around each other." Arthur chuckled and walked off with Molly.

George then walked up to them and winked before leaning in close and whispering, "Condoms and lube in the third draw down." He winked once more and left. Harry blushed deeply and Fred glared at his brother who smirked.

Ginny was next, she smiled and hugged Harry and her brother in turn and walked off. She still had a little bit of a crush on Harry, but was totally fine with it.

Then Ron came up to them with a sneer on his face. "Faggots," He sneered, he then walked off.

"What the..." Harry exclaimed chasing Ron down the hallway.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ron?" Harry demanded, hurt by his best friends homophobic comments.

"What is my problem?" Ron began in a rage. "You're the one who wouldn't talk to me Harry. I thought I was your friend! And they I find out you're gay! With my fucking brother!"

"Well I wonder why I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. I wanted to tell you but I was scared that you were homophobic and I was right!" Harry stormed after Ron as the ginger retreated. Fred was chasing after Harry, and was very close to smacking Ron.

"Well it's just not natural Harry! That's why. I'm leaving." Ron grabbed the pot of floo powder and left yelling The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry felt the tears on his cheeks but was too pissed off to do anything other than stand staring at the fire place, fisted hands shaking in anger. Fred came up behind him and put a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry?" Fred walked around the front of the boy, trying to snap him out of his trance.

When Harry's trance broke he started sobbing and he's knees went. Fred caught him before he fell and sunk to the floor with him. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione left them alone.

After their little break down Harry and Fred recomposed themselves and joined the rest of the family. "Are you two okay?" Hermione asked as they entered the living room.

"Yeah, we are," Harry said as they sat on the floor in front of Hermione and George on the double sofa. Harry entwined his fingers with Fred's and kissed him softly. Harry looked into Fred's eyes as they sparkled and smiled.

A couple of hours later Molly and Arthur vacated to bed which left the teens alone. Ginny went to bed thirty minutes later followed by Hermione and George. George had opted to sleep in Ron's room to give Harry and Fred some privacy. Leaving Harry and Fred alone. "So what do you want to do now?" Fred asked suggestively.

"Maybe we could go up stairs..." Harry trailed off looking at Fred.

"You sure you want this?"

"Yes, now come on!" Harry grabbed Fred's hand and jumped up. They practically ran up the stairs. They dived inside Fred's room, and locked the door. They looked into each other's eyes, before falling backwards onto Fred's bed, arms tightly wrapped round each other. "I love you Harry." Fred said, rolling over Harry.

"I love you too." Harry gasped as Fred planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss got more passionate as Fred slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry did the same. Their tongues fought for control and after a few minutes, Fred won the battle and winked at Harry before exploring his mouth with his tongue leaving Harry powerless.

After a few minutes, they broke away for breath. Fred grinned up at Harry, oh that signature Weasley smile he loved. Harry rolled over on top of Fred, and felt his erection digging into him. "You sure you want this Harry?" Fred asked, concerned that he was pushing him.

Harry rolled over to look into Fred's eyes. "Of course." He whispered with a smile, before looking in the direction of the draw. "Condoms and lube in the third draw down." George had said earlier that day. It was time.

Fred looked up at Harry for permission, before unzipping his pants. Harry gasped, and then moaned as Fred unzipped his own pants. Harry's heart rate increased as George began to rub his penis against his own. Slowly at first, but began to increase, rubbing harder and faster. "Oh Merlin Fred!" Harry manager to blurt out, between moans. Harry snapped up his hips, making Fred squeal with pleasure. "I can't take this much longer Harry; I won't do it if you want to." Fred moaned, continuing to grind against Harry.

"Do it Fred." Harry said, gritting his teeth. Fred positioned himself behind Harry's entrance, and slowly thrust against him. Harry gasped, and got that feeling when you never want something to end. Fred continued, getting faster and harder. Their moans increased in pitch, until they were screaming each other's names. "Oh Merlin Harry, I'm going to cum." Fred squealed, just before he emptied himself inside Harry. Harry came seconds later coating their chests with cum.

Harry rolled over Fred, until he was laid next to him. "Oh Merlin Harry, I didn't hurt you..." Fred began, but Harry silenced him with a kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this, Fred." Harry sighed after breaking the kiss for air.

"Me too Harry." Fred admitted, smiling.

"I love you Fred Weasley."

"I love you Harry Potter."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's notes:**

**Georgie: Jess wrote the 'kinky' stuff as she puts it and I wrote quite a bit of the rest. Thanks for reading and please review! Flames welcomed and loved! XXX**

**Jess: Oh yeah KINKAY. Please review this because it's awesome especially because I wrote it. LMAO Georgie edited my kinky paragraph :( xox**

**Beta:**


End file.
